Un dulce, dulce San Valentín
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Hinata había pasado toda la tarde haciendo dulces para dárselos a su novio. Pero para poder dárselos, tiene que sortear a su familia quienes no terminan de aceptar que este saliendo con Naruto. Aviso de AU.


**¡Buenas tardes! Me reporto con otro fic de Naruto e Hinata. Es una pequeña historia que he escrito pensando en el día de San Valentín. Hice una de un fandom específico y después pensé que no estaría mal hacer más historias de diferentes fandom y así llegue a escribir cuatro historias de diferentes series**

 **\- One-shot: es una historia con un capitulo único (aunque puede que exista una segunda parte).**

 **-Palabras: 1.894.**

 **\- Alternative Universe (AU):** **esta historia está ambientada en un tiempo contemporáneo.**

 **-OoC: la personalidad de** **Hiashi esta cambiada por completo. He intentado que Hinata no tenga mucho Ooc pero posiblemente tenga algún rastro.**

 **-** **Mary Sue: tanto la madre de Hinata como la de Neji han sido sacadas de mi mente ya que no son conocidas en la historia original.**

 **-** **Rated: K**

 **\- Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a** **Masashi Kishimoto** **. Este fic es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

 **Un dulce, dulce San Valentín.**

Hinata Hyuga, hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, estaba siendo contemplada por distintos miembros de su familia. Su padre, su madre, su hermana y su primo. Este último se encontraba de visita. Ella le restó importancia a los cuatro pares de ojos que le seguían en cada movimiento y siguió batiendo la masa mientras tarareaba.

Tenía puesto unos cascos enchufados a su MP4 que reproducía distintas canciones, pero entre canción y canción podía oír los murmullos a sus espaldas.

Todos estaban impacientes por recibir su regalo, ya que desde que empezó a cocinar dulces, siempre hacia chocolates para su familia. Por qué San Valentín no era solo para demostrar el amor entre parejas sino también para demostrar el amor hacia los demás. Y ella amaba a su familia.

Saco de la nevera una tanda de bombones de chocolate, llevándolos hacia un lado de la encimera, preparo seis bolsitas las cuales llenó de los dulces. A continuación saco un bolígrafo y unas tarjetitas del bolsillo del delantal que usaba y empezó a escribir nombres en las tarjetas.

Hiashi, Hana, Hanabi, Hizashi, Akiko y Neji. Sus padres, su hermana, sus tíos y su primo. Todos ellos siempre recibían su chocolate. Se sonrojo al recordar por qué había comprado una tarjeta y bolsita demás y porqué su familia parecía estar muy interesada en verla cocinar. Le quedaba otra tanda de bombones y galletas que se estaban haciendo justo en ese momento.

Desde que había empezado a salir con su compañero de trabajo, todos estaban encima de ella para saber cosas de él. Sus padres le habían dado mil charlas sobre los engaños y la gente aprovechada, su hermana le había robado el móvil para ver los contactos y fotos y su primo fue su perro guardián durante algún tiempo. Hasta que su chico le dijo que quería presentarse formalmente.

Hablo con sus padres y su hermana para que no le hicieran sentirse incómodo. Entendía que estuvieran preocupados por ella, nunca había tenido pareja ni interés en tener a alguien especial así que dudaban de su instinto. Su madre cayó al momento de abrir la puerta y llego a dudar que alguien tan guapo como su novio saliera con ella, las miradas de odio de su padre duraron toda la tarde hasta saber que era hijo de un conocido. Entonces Hiashi se relajó visiblemente. Su hermana aún seguía sin estar convencida de que fuera amor real, tenía un grave complejo de hermana y de sobreprotección, igual que su primo que aun vigilaba estrechamente a su novio. ¡Incluso le había seguido en citas!

Espero que las galletas se enfriaran mientras limpiaba los pocos enseres usados y metía la última tanda de galletas, esta vez para sus amigas, en el horno. Cogió la última tarjetita y escribió una dedicatoria amorosa seguida de un "Siempre tuya" y del nombre de su novio, Naruto. Todo escrito con más cuidado y belleza que las anteriores.

Lleno la última bolsita, de una tela naranja brillante, de galletas y chocolates bien envueltos en papeles de diferentes colores y la cerro con un lazo del cual colgaba la tarjeta. Comprobó las galletas del horno, tendria unos diez minutos antes de que se hicieran. Cogió todas las bolsas y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Ignorando en el proceso las miradas furiosas y de asombro, así como los ceños fruncidos de sus familiares allí reunidos.

Se puso rápidamente un vestido de invierno rojo, con unas pequeñas flores bordadas y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas. Se peinó igual de rápidamente y se lavó la cara y las manos, luego agarro su rebeca negra y bajo las escaleras. Llego hasta la cocina donde saco las galletas del horno y las dejo aparte para prepararlas y llevarlas mañana a la reunión que tendría con sus amigas, reunión en la que chismorrearían sobre este día y competirían por ver quien tuvo un mejor catorce de febrero.

Se dirigió con paso firme y una sonrisa al salón donde le esperaban los que antes habían tenido muchas ganas de seguir su receta. Sonriéndoles uno a uno y dejándoles sus correspondientes dulces se giró para salir de su casa.

-¡Tengo menos!-su padre nunca tuvo una voz suave- ¿Te lo puedes creer Hana? Mi niña le ha hecho al hijo de Minato el doble de dulces que a mí.

-Es normal. Es su novio.

-¡Yo soy su padre!

-¡Y yo su hermana y también me ha hecho menos!

-El amor es maravilloso.

Ignorando completamente la discusión de su padre y los lloriqueos de su hermana, se dirigió a la puerta, avisando de que saldría y echó a andar. Primero iría a casa de sus tíos a dejar su chocolate, vivían a un par de cuadras de su casa y luego iría al parque en el que había quedado con su novio. Lo más importante, era asegurarse de que su tía Akiko se aseguraba de que Neji estuviera en casa toda la tarde. Su madre y su tía eran las únicas que no tenían problemas con la relación que mantenía con Naruto. Ella aun no sabía si era por el encanto seductor de su pareja o porque querían que ella fuera feliz. Fuese lo que fuese, Hinata siempre les estaría agradecidas por controlar a los molestos. Titubeo al pensar que su madre tendría que lidiar con su padre y hermana, ambos molestos por la diferencia de cantidad de dulces. Sonriendo emprendió de nuevo la marcha, su madre tenía numerosas maneras de controlar a ese par.

Llego a casa de sus tíos, donde espero tomándose un té a que llega su primo de casa de su casa, él llego justamente diez minutos después. Les entro los dulces a sus tíos y se disculpó por tener que irse tan pronto. Una vez en la puerta, se volvió hacia su tía.

-Vigila a Neji ¿sí?

Su tía empezó a reír- ¿Han hecho mucho escándalo en tu casa?

-Demasiado.

-No te preocupes, lo tendré todo cubierto- Akiko le guiño un ojo mientras sonreía- Tu madre y yo nos lo pasamos pipa burlándonos de tu padre y Neji - Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras su tía hablaba- Pásalo bien con ese bombón que tienes por pareja.

Con una última despedida, Hinata empezó a andar para legar rápido a su cita, llevaba un par de minutos de retraso y no quería que Naruto tuviese que esperar mucho. Sin darse apenas cuenta, estaba corriendo para darse más prisa. Una vez en el parque empezó a mirar frenética en todas direcciones, no podía evitarlo. Con solo ver a su rubio, como le decía su madre, su corazón empezaba a saltar en su pecho y las llamadas mariposas se revolvían no solo en su estómago, sino en todo su cuerpo.

Unas manos les taparon los ojos y ella colocó sus manos sobre ellas. Sonrió pensando en la única persona que siempre le hacía eso. Aun después de tanto tiempo y tantas veces, le parecía adorable que su novio hiciera el juego del "Adivina quién soy". Se volvió una vez dijo su nombre y se vio liberada. Le abrazo fuertemente mientras se fundían en un cariñoso beso.

-¿Dónde está tu perro guardián?

-¿Te refieres a Neji?- la chica le soltó el cuello y le agarro la mano- Mi tía prometió vigilarlo.

-Así que hoy lleva la cadena- su novio empezó a reír a carcajadas- Tampoco veo a tu hermana. Ambos me odian.

-Ya sabes que no es así, solamente son protectores conmigo.

-Demasiado protectores.

-Demasiado protectores...-Hinata dejo la frase en el aire mientras ambos andaban sin rumbo fijo. Quería darle sus dulces pero no aún, más tarde.

-Naruto, ¿Hay algo especial que quieras hacer hoy?

-¡Sí!- el chico se revolvió inquieto mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano y le sonreía abiertamente- Disfrutar de mi chica durante todo el día.

Ella se sonrojo abruptamente mientras se escondía tras el brazo del rubio. Era bastante espontáneo y alegre, además de que no le importaba decir a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntos. Es más, parecía disfrutarlo cuando declaraba que ella era "su chica". Aun así, no se acostumbraba y todavía se avergonzaba de las muestras públicas de posesión.

Pasaron toda la tarde paseando por la ciudad y pasando por distintas tiendas, incluso fueron al cine a ver una "una película increíblemente romanticona donde solo faltaban unicornios" según su gracioso novio. Aun así había visto toda la película para comentarla luego con ella, y estuvieron todo el rato cogidos de la mano. Al final acabaron en el parque en el que habían quedado, sentados en un banco.

-Tienes que reconocer que el final era predecible-su novio había recostado su cabeza en sus hombros- ¡Estaba claro que el hermano se declararía!

-Pero fue gracioso ver los intentos de la madre por espantarlo.

-Si- de repente se sento bien y le dirigió una sonrisa zorruna- Me recordó mucho a los intentos de ciertas personas porque me aleje de una pequeña princesita.

Ella se sonrojo al pillar la idea, y el aún más contento se inclinó para besarla. Primero en la frente, luego en la punta de la nariz y por último en los labios. Inmediatamente se olvidó del lugar y le correspondió. Sus labios se movían al compás, él le sujetaba por la cintura mientras ella le había pasado los brazos por el cuello y sus lenguas se encontraban en el beso. Se separaron respirando agitadamente. Después de sonreírse, ella se apoyó en el pecho masculino.

-Adoro a tu familia.

A ella le dieron ganas de achucharlo- Lo sé.

-Espero que se tomen bien que te quiera llevar de viaje.

-Seguro que montaran un alboroto-ella siguió contestándole por inercia, hasta que proceso la información- ¿Viaje?

Riéndose de su lapsus y frotando su nariz contra la de ella, él le contesto- Planeo llevarte de viaje, tendré que ir a pedirle permiso a tus padres. ¡Incluso tendré que pedírselo a tu primo!-se separó de ella y empezó a hacer pucheros con una acara adorable de niño travieso- Creo que tendré que rogarle a tu hermana.

Ella se rió de su broma, sabiendo que en realidad no lo decía de broma y que posiblemente tuviera que rogar.- Los convenceremos.

-Más nos vale- el chico le dio un pico rápido- Te acompaño a casa.

En un camino con algunos besos por aquí y abrazos por allá, llegaron hasta su puerta. Ella se paró en el pequeño escalón que se anteponía a la puerta, así se quedaban a la misma altura, y le abrazo fuertemente por la cintura.

-Tengo algo para ti-rebusco en su bolso y le entrego el paquete- Son algunos bombones y galletas hechos por mí.

-¿En serio?- los ojos azules se iluminaron por completo- Me encantan los dulces.

Cogió a su novia por la cabeza y se acercó a ella para besarla. En medio del beso, Hiashi abrió la puerta formando escándalo y haciendo que ambos se separaran. Ella sonrojada y nerviosa y él con cara de gato que se había bebido un tazón enorme de leche.

-¿Te crees que el hecho de conocer a tus padres y de salir con mi hija te da permiso para besarla en mi casa?

Naruto le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su novia mientras reía y empezó a correr. De fondo oía a su suegro, Hiashi odiaba esa palabra, gritarle. Después de esto tendría que secuestrar a Hinata para poder llevarla de viaje.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que el fic os haya gustado, creo que me he centrado mucho más en la primera parte de la historia donde se cuenta más de la familia de ella que de la relación en sí, pero creo que me ha quedado genial de todas maneras. Espero no haber cometido faltas gramaticales o algo por el estilo. Espero vuestros comentarios con ánimos, sugerencias, quejas y… mapaches voladores xD**

 **¡Un abrazo a todos! ^^**


End file.
